


How I met Jiwon, narrated by Kim Hanbin

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: It all started as an open relationship with Jaewon





	How I met Jiwon, narrated by Kim Hanbin

Hi there, I’m Hanbin 

It all began when Jaewon and I decided to have an open relationship. We knew it wasn’t ideal to everyone else but it worked for us.

 

We liked each other and we didn’t want to be bound by the typical restrictions of a normal relationship so we did what worked for us.

 

I’m not going to say I had the highest body count in Seoul and it’s not like it was about the sex either although it was a bonus because Jaewon and I never had sex. You’re probably confused but it’ll make sense it a bit, stay with me.

 

Now of course, our friends were completely against it, saying that we should just be single if we wanted to be “open”, absolutely no pun intended.

 

I could see where they were coming from and I’m almost certain Jinhwan-hyung would’ve killed me eventually, he was waiting on the right time.

 

I was, however, saved by the Bobby.

Jiwon and I didn’t meet at a party or at school and then fell in love and there were no fireworks, unless you count the sex because that blew me away and still does.

 

“Not the point Hanbin” Jinhwan said dryly

 

Okay okay, bare with me okay? I’m trying here

 

Anyway, we met at a video game store. Coincidentally, we had a mutual friend/son Chanu who happens to be obsessed with games. He’s your typical 20 year old but also not ...

 

Here’s how it went

 

Cue flushed

 

— FLASHBACK —

 

“There is no way I’m going to walk around this stupid place with you if I’m not getting food” Hanbin whined “I deserve a lot more anyway for putting up with you”

 

“Wow rude” Chanu scoffed “Maybe I should be in an open relationship so I can make new friends”

 

“You’re an idiot” Hanbin rolled his eyes “besides, there’s tinder these days”

 

“Too sketchy”

 

“Twitter?”

 

“Filled with crazy kpop fandoms”

 

“Okay what about Facebook?”

 

“Really? That’s for creepy ahjussis”

 

“Why are we even having this conversation again?” Hanbin sighed

 

“Oh what’s up Chanu!”

 

They both turned around to see a very, very gorgeous boy. He was tall, had a few tattoos, his hair was purple and slicked back and he had an eyebrow piercing too, aside from the normal ones — he was basically Hanbin’s kink

 

“Hi Bobby-hyung” Chanu smiles “are you working this weekend?”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t have anything to do at the studio so I decided to show up” Bobby said amused “who’s your friend?”

 

Hanbin bit his lip

 

“Hanbin” Hanbin shook his hand “you’re the infamous Bobby?”

 

“And you’re the infamous Hanbin” Bobby winked

 

Damnit, sometimes Chanu spoke too much. What if the guy thought he was a total creep or something that just wanted to have sex and smoke hookah, he cringed internally

 

——- END FLASHBACK ——-

At that point I thought I was fucked and not the way I wanted 

 

“You’re so dumb” June laughed

 

After that, we hung out a few times and I gave him a couple of blow jobs

 

“A couple?” Yunhyeong rolled his eyes

 

Okay, I gave him a lot and he returned the favour in ways I can’t explain but trust me it was ...

 

“Hyung please ...” Donghyuk scrunched up his nose in disgust

 

Sorry, I keep forgetting you’re all here.

 

“When are you going to tell them how you started —“

 

Don’t ruin it Chanu!

Anyway, I eventually spent a lot more time with him and the whole “open” part of the relationship I had with Jaewon was reserved only for Jiwon

 

Jaewon eventually started noticing a few things had changed because soon I was cancelling on him just to spend more time with Jiwon

 

“It hurt by the way” Jaewon scoffed

 

Shut it, I’m talking.

It didn’t take much from there, I’d do just about anything to be with him, I once pretended to be sick a whole week so I could with him to Busan and it was totally worth it too but it wasn’t until we were on our way back that I realised he was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with

 

“Aw babe” Bobby smirks

 

He also has a really big —

 

“That’s enough!” Jinhwan yelled as he tackled Hanbin to the floor

 

“So can I stop recording or ...” Chanu scratches the back of his neck

 

BYE!

**Author's Note:**

> Crack for the crackheads  
> Twitter is @leaderofthewave


End file.
